<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fun ways to pass the time by draculard</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27711920">Fun ways to pass the time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/draculard/pseuds/draculard'>draculard</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars: Thrawn Ascendancy Trilogy - Timothy Zahn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Close Quarters, F/M, Ficlet, Humor, Oral Sex, Sexy Twister (the game), Strip Games, stuck in a box</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:22:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>697</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27711920</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/draculard/pseuds/draculard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>So there she was, stuck in a shipping crate for six hours with Senior Captain Thrawn. Thalias didn’t know whether to laugh or cry.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Thalias | Mitth'ali'astov/Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fun ways to pass the time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>So there she was, stuck in a shipping crate for six hours with Senior Captain Thrawn. Thalias didn’t know whether to laugh or cry.</p><p>It was just … eerily close to her teenage fantasies, that was all. In those, she was still a sky-walker — one of the lucky ones who kept their Sight into early adulthood — and she was sent on an undercover mission with the handsome young man she’d once met when he was just a cadet. Preferably, these missions involved disguises. Sexy disguises. A master and his servant, perhaps.</p><p>But yes, somehow, those fantasies had morphed over time until they got so specific Thalias was embarrassed to think about it. A shipping crate — a long period of time alone together, their hands brushing against each other every time they moved — perhaps Thrawn would suggest a game of some sorts, pull out a deck of cards, and they’d naturally get closer — and there was always a low, cushioned bench just the perfect size for—</p><p>Admittedly, she hadn’t imagined there would be toilets. Or that she’d be wearing ten-pound face paint that made her look like a character in a cheap sci-fi holodrama. Or that Thrawn would be such an unsexy asshole of a master (an <em> art </em> master, ugh, how did he get to be this age without learning to read the room?) in their undercover mission. </p><p>For that matter, she hadn’t imagined that he’d be—</p><p>“<em>Ow</em>, Thrawn!” Thalias said, her elbow striking the top of the crate.</p><p>—so damn flexible.</p><p>“You dislike this position?” Thrawn asked, pausing momentarily to study her face. His hair hung over his eyes, tangled and sweat-damp from their activities. His bare skin was warm against hers.</p><p>“I dislike this <em> game</em>,” Thalias corrected. Her abs burned from the awkward position she’d been forced into. She tried to unwind her legs from around Thrawn’s waist (left leg) and shoulder (right leg), but in the process, his lips brushed against the soft folds between her legs and she temporarily turned to jelly, losing all strength in her arms and falling back against the floor of the shipping crate with a thump.</p><p>“Oh,” Thalias gasped. Thrawn’s fingers twisted in her hair, cupping the back of her head so she didn’t hit it on the floor. </p><p>“If you dislike it, we can stop,” Thrawn promised her. His tongue flicked out in the middle of the sentence, pressing between her lips, broad and hot, and brushing just briefly against her clit. Thalias reached up, grabbing onto his shoulder for support, and grit her teeth to hold in a moan.</p><p>“No,” she bit out. “Don’t stop.”</p><p>Thrawn’s eyes glittered. “You’re sure?” he asked.</p><p>He was way more of a bastard than she’d fantasized about when she was a teenager — and she was pretty sure he was only doing this with her as a game-winning tactic, not out of actual interest. But in answer, Thalias only reached between the two of them, her hand brushing against Thrawn’s cock and then his inner thigh as she found the little multi-colored game spinner between his legs and gave the plastic arrow a twirl.</p><p>“Right elbow to green,” Thrawn predicted, watching the spinner closely.</p><p>“It’s not done spinning yet,” Thalias groused.</p><p>Right elbow to green would leave her splayed out with her legs spread wide and her breasts on full display — and she just knew Thrawn would start in on her with his lips and tongue, breaking down her defenses, leaving her too wobbly to keep her balance on the mat. And she’d have no way to reciprocate, to taste him the way she’d always wanted to—</p><p>The arrow landed. Right elbow to green.</p><p>“Damn it,” Thalias muttered as she fumbled slowly into position, her right elbow hitting the nearest green spot on the mat hard. “We couldn’t have played strip ch’poker instead? What kind of socially awkward loser even brings <em>Twister</em> on a secret mission?”</p><p>Thrawn couldn’t respond to defend himself, but then again, maybe he didn't need to. He was already licking a hot trail up from her clit to her navel, obviously on a direct vector to her nipples.</p><p>Thalias decided maybe she didn’t mind Twister all that much anyway.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>